Bakura's darkness
by Kannibalistic-Kloud
Summary: Bakura's head has slowly become mush. After months of drinking, killing for Mr. Seto and cheap one-nights stands, Bakura has finally gotten his dream. Ryou. But now his head is falling apart, he keeps hearing a deep, dark voice in his head, questioning everything. Destroying Bakura. But why now? When everything is going so good? And why has Mr. Seto put a bounty on their heads?
1. Part I Sweet, Sweet Scotch

**((Just to forewarn you, there will be some mild swearing and some tendershipping but this is more of a story than a quick, pleasure read, so if that's what you're looking for, you won't find it here.  
I suck at summary's so it's better to learn about it from reading it.  
I do not own any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended.  
Hope you enjoy ^^))  
-**

The cold sting of the sharp night air pulled Bakura deeper into himself. The air always seeped through the walls in this place, he never realised how handy it can be when some idiot lights up something they shouldn't. And doesn't offer him any. He drank his scotch in one.

_**Again**_, a voice said to him. Thought that the bartender would realize he had finished his scotch and pour him another. He didn't.  
His anger burned deep, but he liked this place and didn't think brains would really blend with the walls. He lights up a smoke.

"Hey, barkeep! Same again." Bakura called out, but despite his effort, the barkeep just kept polishing his glass.  
Bakura let out a deep sigh and not a second after he rises out of his chair, the scotch appears. Bakura, still standing, contemplates whether he should take the man's head home, sit down and drink the scotch or do both. He takes a drag of the cigarette, closes his eyes. The idea's now swilling in his head like the sweet, strong taste of scotch in his mouth, the burning sensation in the back of his throat... He blew out the smoke.

_**Mmmh, cancer**_. He thought humorously to himself. He opened his eyes and the barkeep was gone.  
_**Hmph, filthy coward**_. Bakura picked up his jacket and contemplated the design.  
_**Long, black and leather. Just like any jacket should be**__**.**_ He threw it over his shoulder, kicked down the door and heard nothing but a great, big THWACK! He sighed, once again.

"Ryou.. What are you doing here?" he said, unable to figure out why he, someone so small and fragile, so innocent and easily-mislead would come here where you'd be lucky to be burned to death. On purpose.

"To find you of course!" he said it as if it was so painfully obvious.

_**Well... Technically it is. I mean, you do remember who he is... Don't you?**_  
Of course I do... He's my boyfriend.

_**And who are you trying to re-assure? Me or yourself? Besides that's not what I asked, not what he is. Who he is. You do know don't you?  
**_Before he had time to retort, the voice continued,

_**Of course you do, I mean, it's not as if he doesn't know you. Or even understand you, for that matter. Which he doesn't, and you know this because you know that deep down… You can't love, and you don't want anyone to understand. Because then you can be fixed. But you like being broken and damaged... Don't you?**_

Bakura just stood there, his body shaking violently. Everything became white noise, Ryou's face, fixed onto him, mortified and screaming. Silently.  
Ryou's hand lifted to snap him out of it but Bakura didn't care. He didn't even flinch after Ryou had slapped him to try and get him to listen. He ran into Bakura, holding him so tight he could barely breathe. He was sobbing, begging for forgiveness.

_**Awwwh, poor Ryou. He doesn't know you like the pain! Play nice with him; it's almost cruel the way you toy with him.  
**_Bakura laughed, kissed Ryou on his cheek and said

"Come on, let's get out of here. We'll miss the show."


	2. Losing Control

Thankfully the walk to the show was a short one; these streets were havoc, even during daytime. Not that you could tell here, the massive sun-panel covered the entire city to power it with electricity. Bakura pondered, he couldn't care less about the state of the planet, sure it saves the planet some bother but he thinks that's what really set this town alight. Without the sun, people made their own fire.

Bakura never admitted it but sometime he missed the sunlight, the warm smell of summer, the birds and the trees… It reminded him of a time long gone.

"'kura?" Ryou asked. Bakura let out a deep sigh, he hated hearing his name shortened, made him sound like a lavatory disinfectant.

"Yes Ryou?" he said, looking at the floor.

"Why do you always carry that sword with you?"

_**See? He doesn't understand you! HAHAHA!**_ The voice screamed in a deep, monstrous cackle. It was almost enough to make him clench his head in pain but he held tightly onto the handle and answered the question;

"For you safety, of course." Ryou couldn't help but blush, he lent in forward for a kiss and as Bakura lent his head towards Ryou's soft lips, the voice almost whispered;

_**Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason..**_

Bakura almost stopped and retorted but then realised he would be screaming to no-one. Also Ryou almost looked upset when he started to realise Bakura still hadn't kissed him. Bakura grabbed hold of Ryou by the waist, pulled him in close and went for the kill. Ryou's lips were so soft, Bakura bit his bottom lip, dug his nails into Ryou's back and Ryou let out a sigh of pleasure. Now Ryou was the one pulling Bakura in tighter, biting his lip!

Funny, Bakura thought, how someone so innocent, fragile and quiet as Ryou can be so kinky! He never admits to it, just goes red in the face when proved wrong.

_**Bit like you when you watch him in the shower.**_

That's it, Bakura pulled himself from Ryou, drawn his sword and screamed, his patience finally breaking;

"For once, just once, will you please shut the fuck up?"

Ryou was now trying to fade through the wall, he was more terrified then he can remember seeing before. Not that he remembered much, a lack of sleep tends to make you forget so many years. The voice chuckled;

_**Hahaha, okay but only seeing as you asked so nicely! I'd love to see how you act when you have friends over, oh wait! You don't have any! Or a house for that matter.**_  
Bakura was no longer speaking in his head, he no longer cared or saw the point.

"I don't need friends, I have Ryou. And he has a home for me." He saw a slight crack of a smile appear. The voice continued questioningly;

_**But for how long? How long do you think he can put up with your shit for? How long do you think it'll be before he can't take it anymore and runs away? Or until you push him way… Because that's what usually happens, isn't it?**_

Bakura couldn't answer. The smile faded and the horror returned. He knew Ryou loved him and wouldn't leave him. Unless he had to. Bakura was always scared that he would push Ryou away from him, that one day he wouldn't be able to cope and Bakura would be right back where he started. At the bottom of a bottle, with someone's head on his sword for Mr. Seto.

Ryou was still trying, and still failing, to fade through the wall. Bakura put the sword back in its sheath and held out his hand.

"It's okay, I wasn't talking to you." He said to re-assure Ryou that he was safe.

"Was it… That voice?" Ryou's face was still transfixed with terror. Best not feed it, he thought.

_**Oh no, it's always best to feed the terror-**_

Didn't I tell you to shut up? He thought in retort… Finally, silence. Bakura breathed in deep, breathed out and said with a smile;

"I don't wanna talk about, I just want to have a good night with my love."

"But 'kura-" Ryou tried to consult but Bakura snapped and interrupted;

"I said drop it! I don't want to talk about it."

Ryou looked to the floor and gripped tighter onto Bakura's hand.

"I'm sorry…" he said in a distinct whisper, barely audible to the average ear.

"I know." Ryou said, looking back up at Bakura with a slight grin.

"Damn, I could do with a scotch." Bakura mumbled to himself.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.


	3. It's Not Magic

The lights flashed. The curtains exploded wide open and some cheap, stink of a magician wandered onto the stage, trying his hardest to blow the crowd's mind. By jumping around with his cape.

_**PATHETIC! **_

'_Shut up!_' thought Bakura. _  
Why does this keep happening?_

The magician wasn't the only stink in this small, cramped shamble of a room; the stink of liquor was almost over-powering. Bakura licked his lips in a thought;  
_a scotch. What I would do just for a sip..._  
Bakura sat down and realised his feet were perfectly slumped in a dirty, little puddle on the floor. Ryou sat down next to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"Oh Bakura, I'm so glad you brought us here, I've been just dying to see this show!"  
Bakura turned to Ryou, smiled and looked back down at the puddle. He silently hoped the smell of liquor was no longer him and was the puddle, because if it wasn't, God only knows what it is!

_**Don't bring God into this, he's caused enough trouble.**_

And then there was nothing. No voice from the magician, Ryou's childish laughter and applause. Silently. Nothing in Bakura's ears other than white-noise. Everything just seemed to be on mute.

_**But I know what the puddle is.**_  
_What is it?_

_**A puddle, obviously. A puddle of blood.  
**__Who's blood?_

_**Silly question. It's yours.**_

The questions stopped, Bakura stood up to leave, as did the white noise. Sound came flooding back but only to be replaced with a ear-deafening 'BANG!' and the room became misty, filled with smoke.  
Bakura coughed and spluttered but managed to grab hold of his sword. Before he could draw it, another sword from the mist of the smoke came screaming toward him. Before he knew it, he was back in the chair. Unable to breathe, his lungs busy filling with blood instead of oxygen. He sunk deep. Deeper than sinking can describe.

_**HAHAHAHA! IT'S ALL JUST SO FUCKIN' HILARIOUS!**_

_Woah… The worlds shaking…  
_

__"Bakura!"


	4. Mind Games or Hallucinations?

_**Bakura... Wake**__** up**__** Bakura...  
**__***They**__*** have Ryou..**_  
_Who does?_

_**They do, Bakura. They do.**_

Bakura awoke, lying down, in a bed.. In great discomfort, most probably due to the large sword thrown through his chest (that, usually, tends to hurt.)  
_How did I get here?  
_He sat up, back against the wall.  
_Hmm... Where's my shirt?_  
He lifted up the quilt and looked underneath.  
_No jeans either.. Whoever took me away from that place-_

His thought process was interupted by the sound of childish sniggering and heavy breathing. Ryou's childish sniggering and heavy breathing. He felt hands run up his leg.  
"Ryou?! What the he-"  
"Shhh, Bakura. It's going to be alright."  
"What's going to be alright? Where the hell are-"  
"Oh Bakura, shut up and enjoy the moment. You never really did know how to have some fun." Ryou smiled cheekily. Bakura felt there was something off about Ryou but he had no time to think as pleasure had hit him like twelve tons of forbidden passion fruit. Ryou began to tease and wrap his tounge around Bakura's "Long-John-(Not-so-silver.)"  
Bakura became engorged, but not enough to forget what happened at the theater, no so long ago.. For him, anyway.

_**STOP WASTING YOUR TIME AND WAKE UP!**__**  
**__I am awake!_  
"Ryou-" Bakura attempted to resist but failed as Ryou pushed him harder against the wall. Ryou then emerged from under the sheets and went closer to Bakura, Ryou, too, also baring all. Bakura seamlessly slif inside of Ryou, like Ryou's tounge inside Bakura's mouth, and just as the room was about to collapse from the rocking and throusting, Ryou slapped Bakura.  
Across the face, a real heart-felt slap. Like the one Bakura gave to Ryou, so many years ago.  
As rage and despair began to fill the voice, the pleasure began to slip away. Bakura was, once again, left in the dark.

_**Hahaha! Now, this! Is! More like it!**_

For the first time in 12 years, Bakura cried.  
He cried for what felt like 12 years..

_Ryou.._


	5. Notsoliquid Confidence

The dark abyss seemed to lunge into eternity. Bakura stands in a ray of dead light, with his clothes back on and his trusty sword, Yanu, in her sheath. He rummeged through his pockets, pulled out his cigerrets, his skins and from a hidden pocket, inside the arm of his jacket, he pulls out his hidden stash.  
_Got two grams left…  
_He sits down and begins to preform what he see's almost as a form of art (what everyone else see's is a druggy smoking pot).  
Bakura breathed in deep, held and exhalled. He sat down, laid out everything infront of him and pulled out three skins from the pack. He place one ontop of another, only covering a quater of the bottom skin. He licked the gum on the back skin and stuck them together. He waited for the gum to dry. He then slotted the third skin directly in the middle of the half-finished deck, licked the gum and stuck the skin.  
_Step one of five, complete._  
He placed the deck on the floor and picked up his smokes. He takes out two and places on next to deck, the other he sparks up and smokes.  
_Aaahh.. Wait a minute…_

_**Thinking about the candle? I wonder where it came from..**__  
Why do you care?_

_**Why don't you?**__  
It's just a candle._

_**Sure it is.**__  
_Bakura stared at the candle, waiting for something to happen, anything. The voice may be a_ c(ee)-u(ou)-n(ext)-t(uesday)- _but he never lied. Honesty through destruction and paranoia. But nothing did happen.  
_Hmm.. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it is full of shit._

Bakura extinguished the candle light with his fingers and the abyss over-flooded with light, brighter than the heavens, blinding everything.


	6. Bad Habits

Bakura was back in the bed again but this time instead of focusing on himself-  
_**Yeah, cause that's a change-  
**_Shut up, you! I'm telling the story!  
Bakura focused on the room and quickly realised there wasn't much to focus on. It was like a cell, clear white walls, no windows and a white floor. The only difference between this room and a cell is that this room has a bed.  
Once again, he felt something move under the quilt and realised it was hand slowly sliding up his leg. This time though, he didn't move.  
"Ryou." He said it unemotionally, empty, just to see if he would get a different response. Instead he got audio-tape, playback response;  
"Shhh, Bakura. It's going to be alright."  
Bakura made no attempt at stopping what he knew was comping next, instead he joined in. He ripped the quilt away, pushed Ryou around so he was bent over, exposing all and forced himself deep inside. Ryou screamed in blissful pleasure and exquisite pain, making the pleasure ust that bit more... Pleasurable.  
The sex went on for what seemed like an eternity and Ryou's screams grew louder by the minute. He never did know how to be quiet, not that Bakura wanted him to be, just suprised no-one ever opens the door to see what all the fuss is about.  
Unfortunately, as this all started the same, chances are it'll end the same and, as if almost on cue, Ryou pulled away, turned around and slapped Bakura again, leaving him to fade back into the abyss.  
It still stung.

The dark abyss began to set in once more and everything began to fade, only this time something was different.  
Bakura didn't cry.  
He knew he would see Ryou again when the light dawned.


	7. Interval The New Beginning

Interval.  
Bakura is trapped inside a dark rehab of his own mind, lost in lust and memory's while trying to forget by trapping himself in the dark. After going through the room with Ryou and smoking joint after joint (how long is unknown by Bakura counted the accumilated events; 389), his conciousness kicks in and makes him realise that isn't making things better, instead of wallowing in his own repatitive mind and abusing his body by killing his heart, body and brain cells with all the cannabis he's been smoking, he should be going to get what he wants. Ryou.

But only two things stand in the way. The voice, which he isn't sure if it's his own or something much worse, and the minescule fact he doesn't know where Ryou is.  
All he does know is they have him.

**I know who has Ryou, Bakura.**_  
Who?_**  
Uh-uh, I'm not that easy, I know you are but-  
**_Shut up and tell me where he is!_**  
Hahaha! Go pay Mr. Seto a visit. It's been so long, I think a nice family reunion is in order.**


	8. Part II Making Connections

_Part II – Making Connections_

Mr. Seto… Why him of all people?

**Well, we all know you piss a lot of people off but Mr. Seto… You were his best, and you left in a flash with a bottle of scotch, his scotch, in one hand and Ryou in the other. Do you really think he's gunna let you just walk away?**_  
I'd like to see him walk away without any fucking legs._**  
That's the spirit! Now wake up! We wasted enough time in this recess, pitiful non-existance.**

Before you awake, there's something I got to tell you.  
_What's that?_ Bakura's conciousness began to speak to him.  
It's about the voice.  
_What about it?_  
It wants something. If it's you, Ryou or just to create hell on earth, I'm not sure yet. But, whatever you do, do NOT trust it. Do you understand?  
_I need it to find Ryou._  
Do not trust it! Even if it does know where Ryou is, you're smart enough to find him yourself. Do not trust it!

Bakura was now alone with his own thoughts. Am I really able to find Ryou by myself? If the voice already knows where he is, surely I should just use him… but what if he is planning something?  
He began to awake.  
_Seeing as I'm gunna be stuck with him, I should give him a name.. I think I'll call him… No, that's just rude, I think Maurice. Or Marik for short._

Bakura opened his eyes. He was still in the theatre! But something was different.. He wasn't in seats with the rest of the audience. The audience was looking at him, he was on the stage! Bakura scanned everywhere to find Ryou and there he was, sitting in the front row, smiling and waving as if nothing was wrong. He attempted to move but it was in vain. He was wrapped in a thousand chains, nailed to a board, like a lazy Jesus.  
"I assure you, the nails and chains are for our safety, not yours." Said an all too familiar voice, full of cocky-ness and self-righteous asshole-ness.  
"Kaiba, I swear to God-"  
WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BRINGING HIM INTO THIS?!  
**"**Aaaah!" The voice screamed so loud in his head, it was fit to burst. Bakura couldn't even control himself from screaming. Recovering from the pain, he found the words he was about to say.  
"Kaiba, get me out your damn little mousetrap, now!"  
"I'm afraid I can't do that 'kura!" he said with a grin big enough to put Ronald McDonald to shame.  
"You see, you were a valuable asset of mine. But while you were on one of your drunken, slaughtering scheme you killed my brother. You killed Mokuba. And now I'm going to make you pay."  
"Can you see Ryou over there?" Kaiba grabbed his face and forced him to look at Ryou.  
"You took blood from blood. Now I'm gunna take yours."  
Try as he might to shake the shackles loose, nothing was working.  
**You know, I could always just break though it.**_  
Fuck you! I don't need your help.  
_**Really? Cause it kind of looks like you do.. Hey, what do you think he's going to do with that Sledgehammer?  
**_What sledgehamm- _THWACK!  
Bakura could barely even open his eyes, he had taken his fair share of cuts, scars and bruises but this was just pure power. His nose was half-way across his face and his eyes were big enough to be inflated testicles.  
_Okay.. Maybe I need your help.. But what are you going to do? Scream at them to death?  
_**You know, I could always just break though it.**_  
Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?  
_**Oh ye' of little faith! Watch this.  
**As the voices lasts words rang through his ears, nothing happened and Kaiba was getting ready for his next swing. As he leaned back to gain more power in his swing the voice whispered, almost silently,  
**Now..**  
Bakura felt a surge of dark power and adrenaline course through his vains, he pulled his arms out of the nails like raising his hand above water, broke out the chains as though they were made of paper and grabbed Kaiba by the face. While he was still holding him in his grasps he began to walk over to Ryou but instead he walked faced first into a brick wall. It was the oldest trick in the damn book! Nothing but played on a projector.  
Bakura could no longer hold back on the anger.  
**"Where is Ryou?" **his voice had changed, it became much like the voices only amplified and smothered in fear, hate and death. His breath reeked of it.  
"I'll never tell you."  
**"WHERE IS HE?!" **His hand gripped tighter around Kaiba's skull.  
"Aaaaaah! He's in the burial grounds! If you hurry, you might catch his funeral!"  
Kaiba began to laugh almost madly, if it wasn't interrupted by Bakura crushing his face in a single twitch in his muscles.


	9. More Mind Games

Bakura collapsed as he re-formed into his, in-comparison, frail body.  
**  
**_**Don't worry son, it gets easier with time.**_ The voice rung and rattled throughout Bakura's head, it sounded exactly like his fathers. His semi-long, white as snow hair, his rugged look, complete with the classic 8 o'clock shadow.  
He just stood there with his long, red leather jacket, his jet-black biker boots and dark black jeans. He held his sword, Vermillion, on his shoulder. He looked at Bakura, who was on his hands and knees, barely able to lift his head and look at his face, dead in his eyes and began to smirk. Then his father began to laugh. It twisted, churned and even boiled Bakura's brain cells.  
His father raised his right leg far back and swung it forward to Bakura's face (more like, through his face). Bakura was still shaking with his head now down, especially after having his fathers leg go through his face. Bakura began to sweat and his father began to walk away and fade into the chairs of the theatre. As the figure disappeared, the laughter still remained.  
The voice had been toying with his mind. Bakura hoped.  
_**Get up, boy! Your old man wouldn't wanna see you like this.  
**__My old man can't see. _Bakura remarked.  
The laughter came flooding back into Bakura, almost making him violently shake but it soon faded.  
_**Too true, too true... So, what now?**__  
_Bakura almost wanted to hit him. Even though it would be himself, the question was too obvious.  
_I'm going to get Ryou._  
The voice spoke with laughter in his voice,  
_**How?! You crushed the skull of the only person who knew where Ryou is! **_The voice was still cackling, but was soon interrupted by Bakura's thought process.  
_All I need is some proof, evidence or some clue as to who has him… What was it that Kaiba said?.. He's in the burial grounds! We're going there now!  
__**Hehehe... Sounds like a plan. You sure you're ready for this?**_

Bakura stood up and dusted himself down. For the first time in his life he decided to smoke outside. He stared over the horizon, the sun-less horizon (which is basically like any other horizon. But darker, at least the moon was still around) and pulled out his last cigerette. He crushed the box and lit up the cigerette. He began to walk. The burial grounds isn't too far away but it will take time. What Bakura didn't know is that he now has all the time in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

Bakura walked through the doors, stuck his hand in his pockets and let the doors close behind him. It was an old American theatre (not like the cinema's these days so the lobby and ticket booth were outside.) Only now was Bakura paying the slightest form of attention. He was interested. He walked down the dimly-lit arch, down to the forth row from the entrance. There was another 12 to the front stage.

_**Hell of a throw.. **_The voice said, almost to itself._**  
**_Bakura was in the second seat from where he was standing now. Ryou was right next to him, then and now… Then he was there physically. Now, he's only there emotionally. And only now Bakura cared.

_**I'm not the only dark thing, am I? I'm not so alone, everyone can be like me… But you, 'kura. You are me.  
**_Bakura was blank, a shell. He did nothing, just stood there.  
_Best start looking, _he thought.

He didn't know where to begin. He was no forensic master, he knows the people but.. He was running out of time. _Was Ryou really at the graveyard?_ He needed proof.  
He walked into the row and stepped in a puddle.  
His whole body was on pulse, entirely in his mind.

_The voice said this puddle was a pool of my own blood. All the light is on the front-stage and dimly on the walkway. I can only just make out the shadows and lumps that wwere seats in the row. 2 walkways, left and right of the seats, 20 seats in a row going; 5 seats, left walkway, 10 seats, right walkway, 5 seats, brick wall. Very standard. I can't see the colour or even the puddle under my seat, just the shadow of light rippling.  
_  
He unseathed Yuna and stuck it through his chair. He filled the seath with the liquid and pulled out a jungle bottle top. This was attatched to the strap..  
_I never thought I'd actually use this_, he humoured himself.  
He closed the seath shut with the cork. His brain received a shock, almost as if an outside voice was inside him.  
_Good work! You know who to see._  
He saw a vision of a face. A face pf a girl he can't help despise.

_**What are you doing? **_The voice enquired.  
"I'm finding evidence. I need to find out what this is." Bakura replied.  
_**I already told you what it is! It's nothing more than a pool of your own blood!**_ The voice began to cackle but Bakura replied with a retort.  
"Is it? How long was I gone? Where was I?... Where was I taken to? Where, and why, was Ryou taken from me?"  
_**Oh, that's easy. Yes it is, about 12 weeks, in your brain, brink of insanity, graveyard and because you pissed off Seto Kiba by killing his little brother.  
**_Bakura just stared angrily as if he could see the voice in front of him.  
"Shut up."  
But then Bakura began to think.. Yes, Ryou is at the graveyard.  
_**Wait… Why are we here?**_  
There was silence. Bakura had walked onto the stage, as if being puppeted along, in the centre with the cost of the sun staring at him from a bulb.

_**WHY ARE WE HERE?!**_ The voice began to scream in his head. Bakura no longer felt the pain.  
_Because…_  
_**You're afraid aren't you? **_More silence followed.  
_**Of yourself.**_

The theatre was almost introduced by Bakura doing the simple action of, the light admitting his darkness, Bakura hanging his head in shame. But there is nothing. He is utterly fucking alone.  
Constantly tormented by this little fucking thought in his head, whispering nothing more than 'fuck you'.  
Bakura began to shake.  
_**That time of the month, eh boy? **_ The voice began to cackle, laugh and scream with enjoyment. Bakura felt the pain in his heart and mind, no wound, just bleeding. He began to scream, to destroy the sound of screaming laughter and in a desperate attempt to free him of this pain. The failure he is, how destructive and how uncaring that he is.. How lost without Ryou, he is.  
But there is still nothing but his pain.  
He can't seem to help himself, all he could think was;  
_Enough.  
_He took out his sword, turned it on himself and inserted it through his chest.  
The laughter began to fade, the pain swam away and he found himself in peace. For all eternity.


End file.
